


megalovania

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has to go. Like, go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	megalovania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_o_v_i_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_o_v_i_s/gifts).



> surprisingly my first watersports fic? which is weird, i feel like ive written every kink under the sun by this point.   
> also gifted to lovis since holy heck i loved cut off and they were talking about this kink and i just had to write it for them!!
> 
> ty to undertale boss battle music for filling me with determination! (and also giving me a title)

Rhett is jolted awake in the middle of the night by the dull ache in his very full bladder. He rubs his eyes and peers over Link’s sleeping form to the alarm clock, the blaring bright light reading ‘2:48 AM’. 

He groans and rolls onto his back, wishing himself back to sleep and for the pressure to go away. His position only makes it worse, and he sighs loudly.

“Rhett, you awake, man?” 

Rhett huffs quietly and shifts onto his side to face his partner. “Yeah, did I wake you?”

“I think our neighbours could hear that sigh, bo,” Link jokes, squinting up at Rhett and giving him a sleepy smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, just gotta pee is all,” Rhett yawns, shifting his legs to try and lessen the ache. “Don’t really feel like getting up, you’ve made the bed too cozy.” 

Link smiles and curls closer, gently resting his hand on Rhett’s belly where his shirt had risen up. Rhett whines and closes his eyes as Link rubs his aching stomach. Rhett stills Link’s hand and crosses his legs tighter.

“Could you go, just like this, Rhett?” Link asks softly, Rhett stiffening slightly before nodding. “Then go, be a good boy, and go.”

Rhett whimpers and lets go of Link’s hand, squirming slightly as Link applies more pressure. “I can’t relax enough to go,” Rhett says quietly, Link nodding and pressing down just below his belly button. 

“That’s okay, take a deep breath, and just focus on my voice,” Link hums, “Can you do that? Don’t talk, just nod or shake your head.” 

Rhett nods and breathes in slowly, his outward breath shuddering as Link relaxes and presses down again. He feels himself start to go and grips Link’s wrist. Link moves his hand and the flow stops. 

“That’s good, Rhett, good boy,” Link says, and Rhett shudders at the praise. “You want my hand back or can you do it yourself now?” 

Thinking for a moment, Rhett moves Link’s hand back to his stomach and Link smiles, even though Rhett can’t see. He gently releases Link’s hand and Link massages his stomach before Rhett’s breath hitches and he’s peeing again. 

Link feels the warmth spread through Rhett’s pyjama bottoms, and soak into the sheets and mattress. Rhett moans and grabs himself instinctively to try and stop the flow. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett whines, his urine starting to soak his sleeve as he holds himself. Link shushes him softly and keeps rubbing his stomach. Rhett squirms in the puddle and eventually stills when he feels his bladder empty completely. 

Rhett opens his eyes and blushes when he sees Link staring down at the mess he made. Link leans over and flicks the bedside lamp on, peeling back the comforter to reveal the sizable puddle surrounding Rhett. 

Rhett blushes and moves his hand from his crotch, sitting up slowly and grimacing at how his clothes now stick to him. 

“You get in the shower, I’m throwing the sheets in the wash, you want coffee?” Link says, shucking off his slightly damp clothes and removing the soiled bedsheet.

“I think we both know I need to cut down on drinks before bed.”


End file.
